He's Mine
by Kukuacho
Summary: When Gaara got to see his newborn baby boy, his heart started to pound for joy. But as the years went by his feelings grow into something else. When Naruto turned 6, he meets a boy named Kiba..Gaara becomes jealous and realizes his true feelings. EDITED!
1. Very Quick Intro

Hello readers, and yes I'm writing another story! I'm not excatly sure when I will post the next chapter for 'the royal pain', or 'come to me'. It seems some things have come up, and I will probably be busy for awhile. When i have time, I think I am going to edit my stories cause I know I have quite a few things I can fix within them, and make them better. I also hope to find an editor cause I have a tendency to type really fast and not review what I wrote/type (how smart am I lol). Oh and since I'm editing my stories I changed a few things in 'He's Mine' (The story you are currently looking at).

**Summary**: When Gaara got to see his new-born baby boy, his heart started to pound for joy. But as the years went by his feelings grew into something else. When Naruto turns 6, he meets a boy named Kiba who happens to have a crush on him. When Gaara notices this he becomes jealous and begins to realize his true feelings for his son. What will he do with these new feelings? And what about his wife, Ino?! G/N


	2. Chapter 1: Feelings Develop

**~MUST READ! IMPORTANT!**

_**I know this story might sound a bit extreme since it involves an old guy starting to put the moves on his 4 yr. old young son, but thats because it is! Muhaha! Bad to the Bone, da da dada!....sorry that was rather random ^.^. But don't worry, there is no sex involve at age 4! In fact none of that until Naruto turns 16, cuz that is a bit to extreme, but that doesn't mean there isn't going to be alot of touching, kissing, romance, and etc. Besides you choose to read this so don't I didn't warn cuz I'm doing so right now. BEWARE OF LEMONINESS AND LOVEY DOVEY STUFF!!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Feelings Develop (Prologue)

"Excuse me, miss. Where's room Z-26?", Gaaracalmly asked the nurse at the front desk, while awaiting patiently to be told where the room his wife would be delivering in is. Turning around the nurse gasped in surprise when she got a good look at the man in front of her. He was the most scariest yet at the same time sexiest person she had ever seen, and met in her life! The guy stood tall, and proud witha beautiful face that contain piercing green eyes that contain dark circles under them along withthe word 'Love' tattooed on his forehead which was written in Japanese. His spiky hair was pure blood red with some orange highlights mixed in, and his body was just to die for! His shirt's first two buttons were undone so you got a perfect view of pale yet extremely muscular chest, but the reason as to why he was so terrifying was the way those piercing eyes held no emotion except hate and anger in them, and the way his voice somehow sounded quite menacing in some way even though he was trying to be polite. "Uuuhhhm.... Y-your name is Gaara right? **(Gaara nods head)**Then your wife should be in her delivery room right now. It is down that hall to your left through those double doors, and should be the 4th door to your right sir. Some nurses should be waiting for you by the door.", the nurse replied somewhat shakily while pointing in the direction as to where he should go. Without a single reply, Gaara headed to where the nurse directed and entered through the double doors towards room Z-26.

**(Inside Room Z-26-Naruto is born!) This is going to contain happy lovey dovey gushiness if you don't like it...to bad = ]**

"Shhh it's okay sweetie your doing great, just remember deep breathes, and then push.", the nurse standing by Ino's side soothingly spoke to the young lady who at the moment was crying in pain from the feeling of the baby coming while awaiting the doctors orders who was readying himself for the baby. At that moment Gaara entered the room dressed in a blue cover outfit and a white mask, and slowly made his way over to his wife. "Ga-ga-aara." Inorasped out happily as she held out her hand for him to take, who in return took her hand and clasped it in his own as a sign to say that he is with her. Feeling a bit better, and more determined Ino resumed her breathing and pushing. "Thats it, the baby is almost out! Give me one more strong push .", the doctor yelled out, while the nurse smoothed down Ino's hair in a comforting way. "Aaahhhh!", Ino screamed out one last time until suddenly there was crying echoing throughout the room.

"Aw it's an adorable baby boy." the kind nurse happily told Ino as she helped wrap the baby up in its blanket, and handed it to her while both her and the doctor left the couple alone with their child for a bit. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the moment, and not knowing what he should do next, Gaara went to the side of the room, and sat down on one of the chairs that was over there. Ino, who was smiling down proudly at her amazingly beautiful baby boy who was still slightly crying, and had yet to open his eyes up , turned to see Gaara sitting awkwardly off to the fair side. "Haha, Gaara what are you doing way over there? Come here, and meet your son." Ino said encouragingly as she watched Gaara get up outta his chair, and walk to her side once more. "So what are you going to name him?", Gaara asked curiously as he peeked into the blanket to see a bright blonde headed adorably chubby baby. 'Hm, he reminds me of Ino with all that blonde hair', Gaara thought to himself as he continued to examine the child. "Actually I was hoping you would name him hun.", Ino said hopefully while gently placing the baby in Gaara's arms so that he could get of better view of their son.

As soon as the infant was settled comfortably in Gaara's arms, slowly the baby began to opened his eyes to peer at the man holding him. "He....he...he's beautiful.", Gaara gently whispered out, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he stared into big ocean blue eyes that just added on to his cuteness. Seeing Gaara's scary piercing gaze the baby whimper a bit in fear at the man holding him. Feeling a slight pain in his heart at his son's reaction to him, he gently traced a finger down the baby's face in a soothing manner, causing his son to giggle adorably at the ticklish feeling. Not being able to contain himself Gaarastarted to gently tickle his son underneath the chin while allowing a small smile to slip onto his face, and laugh full-heartily for the first time in his whole entire life. Not being able to contain her squeal of excitement at Gaara actually laughing, she burst into happy tears all the while thinking about how great their family will be now that they have a baby of their own. "So I get to name you huh?", Gaara whispered to himself, all the while still smiling, "Hmm I think I'll call you Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.", Gaara said while slowly rocking the baby back and forth in his arms. Gaara didn't really know why, but when Naruto stared at him, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat extremely fast. 'I guess this must be how a lot of father feels when he first gets to hold his new-born son in his arms.', Gaara thought to himself as he continued to gentle rock Naruto to sleep, never once taking his eyes off him.

"Eeek this is just to good to be true! I can't wait to tell everyone about your reaction to the baby Gaara, it's just positively adorable. And you look so happy!", Ino squeal while she reach over to the table located to the side of her, and grabbed their camera. "Gaara don't move stay exactly how you are! I just have to take this picture!", Ino commanded as she steady the camera. "...k", Gaara said, not really paying any attention to Ino, but mainly focusing on their son. 'I wonder if he will like the baby room me and Ino set up for him, and if he will like the toys we bought.', Gaara couldn't help but wonder to himself. 'If he doesn't I will have to go shopping immediately for him!', he thought when all of a sudden he saw a bright flash of light, and then heard Naruto start to cry. "Ino! You scare him.", Gaara growled out angrily at his wife while holding Naruto close to him, whispering loving words. "Shh, shh it's okay Naruto, I'm here. Daddie is not going to let anyone hurt you.", cooed Gaara, while gently tickling Naruto just like before, causing the infant to giggle. " I-I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't know the flash would scare Naruto.", Ino whispered, while looking down sadly at her lap. "It's okay Ino. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that.", said Gaara gently while looking apologetically at Ino, but returned his gaze once more on Naruto a few seconds later.

* * *

That my readers, is the end of chapter 1! Sorry for any writting errors, or anything like it!


	3. Chapter 2: His First Word

Chapter 2! YAY!!!! Admit it, your happy 2! Sorry if this chapter may seem kind of boring.

* * *

**Ages of the people: Ino-20 (description- Blonde hair, blue eyes, quite pretty)****, Gaara-21 (description- Spiky blood red hair with orange streaks, green eyes, drop dead sexy)****, Naruto-9 months (description- Spiky mop of blonde messy hair, beautiful crystal ocean blue eyes, simply adorable)**

**Chapter 2: His First Word**

**9 MONTHS LATER**

"Gaara dear, you shouldn't spoil Naruto so much. What if he ends up as one of those stuck up kids who thinks he can get everything he wants when he grows up.", Ino teased as she watched her husband pick up a cute, fluffy stuff animal fox he got for Naruto today and set it down next to him. "As long as I am able to make him happy, I could care less. Besides he's to angelic for that.", Gaara quietly grumbled to himself as he watched Naruto look over at what his father had brought him today then squealed in delight as he saw the cute fox sitting next to him. Ever since Naruto was able to come home after being in the hospital for a few days just to make sure he was healthy, Gaara had none stop been showering their son with a whole bunch of gifts, and never leaving Naruto out of his sight for more then 2 minutes at a time.

A lot of the time when Ino got a chance to be with her son, Gaara would always be by her side telling her to make sure she was holding Naruto's head correctly, and supporting his neck enough. 'But I must admit, it's so cute seeing Gaara so protective of Naruto! And he has never looked happier. I just know that they are going to get along wonderfully when Naruto gets older.', Ino thought to herself as she watch the happy scene unfold in front of her, before going back to the kitchen to check on their supper. Gaara smiled happily as he watched his son pull the plushy toy fox into a hug, "Awww how adorable is that!", Ino exclaimed as Naruto started to pet the toy fox as if it were really alive. "Extremely.", Gaara replied with a light laugh as he continued to enjoy watching his son happily playing with his new toy. "Well I got to go check on supper, let me know if anything else happens", Ino said as she left to go prepare their meals. "K", was Gaara's simple reply although his main attention stayed focus on Naruto.

"Do you like your present Naru-chan?", Gaara asked as he sat down next to his baby boy and gently set him on his lap. Naruto began to squirmed as his dad started to tickle his tummy, while at the same time placing kisses all over his face. "Daddy!", Naruto giggled out softly in delight at the hand tickling his stomach, and the attention he was getting from his daddy. Not sure if he heard correctly, Gaara suddenly stopped his tickle attack on Naruto's stomach. "Did you just say something Naruto?", Gaara asked anxiously while titling Naruto's head so that it was faced towards him so he could make sure Naruto's plump, soft, and _utterly delicious _pink lips actually did move. '......Wait delicious?...?', Gaara thought confusingly to himself, before shaking his head in order to clear his thoughts so he could concentrate on his task at hand.

"Daddy!", Naruto repeated once more angelically, only this time a bit more loudly, while he happily buried his face into Gaara's chest, his tiny fingers curling within Gaara's shirt. "His first word.....oh my god he said his first word! INO NARUTO SAID HIS FIRST WORD!", Gaara shouted out happily as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's tiny body, holding him tightly to his chest while at the same time gentle placing tons of kisses on Naruto's head forgetting all about his thoughts just a second ago. 'I can't believe his first word was daddy! And it sounded so cute when he said it! I can't believe this angel in my arms is mine. My precious little boy' Gaara thought proudly to himself as his grip on Naruto tighten even more then before, and his kisses on Naruto's head doubled.

"I'm coming!", Ino shouted out as she hurriedly ran out of the kitchen to see if she could catch Naruto saying his first word too, but was only able to see the two snuggling into each other and Gaara kissing Naruto's head. 'How come every time when I get a chance to be alone with Naruto and snuggle with him nothing like this ever happens! Gaara is so lucky!.', Ino complained to herself as she continued to watch Gaara have his moment with Naruto, but then remembered supper was ready."Honey supper is ready when you are.", Ino called to Gaara as she went back into the kitchen once more to set the table. "Okay, me and Naruto will be there in a second.", Gaara replied as he pecked Naruto's head one more time before getting up, and carrying him to the kitchen.

* * *

Hoped you liked chapter 2! Chapter 3 will probably be longer. REVIEW PLZ! And be nice when reviewing!


	4. NOTE

**Hello readers! I have some important news to tell you. I won't be able to continue with my stories for awhile because I want to edit them. When I created my stories I rushed through them and noticed a lot of errors after I posted them. I hope to fix those errors and maybe even add something to them to make them more interesting.I'm not sure how long this will take, but when i'm done hopefully they will be better! If you look at the first chapter of 'He's Mine' you will notice I already changed it a bit.**


End file.
